Am I Suppose to be Alone?
by Blood Roses and Tears
Summary: IYYYH x-over
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy and parings will start to show up later by the way this will later on be an IY/YYH x-over !!!!!

Oh! I also don't own any of the characters in this story so don't sue!!

Chapter 1 – Alone-

**Kag pov**

The final battle with Naraku had just ended, and the Shikon-no-Tama is once again whole. Everyone should be jumping up and down or celebrating in joy; but they weren't. What was there to celebrate about and who would celebrate? Everyone I knew was dead! All of them Sango, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, Keade, the villagers, even my adopted kit Shippou!! Is one stupid jewel worth all this, this hatred, chaos, and loneliness? Is power so much better than friendship and happiness if in the end all that is left is destruction, death and decay?

I finally know what it is like to truly hate something to such an extent that all you want is get your revenge! Revenge for all the lives lost to this damn cursed jewel! The legends of the Shikon-no-Tama say that if the user of the jewel makes a pure wish then and only then will the jewel disappear. That is bull shit!! I remember when the jewel was wished on and believe me when I say none of us expected what would happen.

**flashback**

"Inuyasha." I whispered as I quietly approached him. He was sitting on one of the roots of the old god tree. (_That was what Kagome called it in the manga but if anyone knows the other name for it please tell me. Thank you_.) He looked so deep in thought I really did not want to disturb him but I knew I had to.

"Inuyasha" I crouched down and whispered a little louder. He had obviously heard me this time because he bitterly said "what!" I flinched a little at the harsh and bitter tone. "It is time you made your wish. So what are you going to wish for?" I asked even though deep down I already knew the answer. _She _had died during the final battle and of course he blamed me. Me it is always me, my fault, my fault the jewel broke in the first place, my fault she was dead, my fault all this happened!! But in the end I guess that was the price you pay for loving someone so much you would do any thing to protect them.

"Then go get everyone together so I can make the damned wish!" he all but held startling me from my thoughts.

As I walked back to the village I thought I heard something in the bushes nearby. Completely frozen by fear thinking it was yet another demon after the Shikon-no-Tama I let my aura sweep out to see if I could identify the potential threat. I sighed in relief once I found it was only Shippou. No sooner had I figured it out the little kitsune jumped from behind the bushes and literally talked me to the ground. Once we got up and every thing calmed down a little I asked him "what are you doing out here all alone?" he then looked up at me all teary eyed and said "you were gone a long time. I thought you had left to go to your time and forgot about me okaa-san!" I was shocked but then realized that he thought now that we have completed the Shikon-no-Tama I would leave strait for my time and he would once again be an orphan. "No, no Shippou I would never leave you and go to my time." I reassured him. "Now let's go get Sango and Miroku."

Once the whole gang was there he waited a minute before speaking. "I know what I want to wish for and I'm not going to change my mind." Inuyasha said. Then before anyone had a chance to say a thing or protest he made the wish. "I wish Kikyou was still here with us."

**end flashback**

Now let me point out that when he wished this he never said "I wish Kikyou was still _alive_" or nether did he say _where_ here was. All he said was "I wish Kikyou was still here with us."

So weren't we surprised to find we were right back at the final battle again, fighting Naraku again only this time we weren't the ones who won the battle. I mean sure we beat Naraku and finished the jewel again, but in the end I was the only one who survived, the only one left even then I was left basically dead. I would have died too, had the Shikon-no-Tama not merged into my body causing me to become a demon; a demon who is destined to forever be alone not only because I am the guardian of Shikon-no-Tama, but because I am now forbidden.

Okay people please don't go hard on me it is my first fanfic and it is basically 1 A.M and I am really really tired.

Please please please please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And any suggestions are welcome! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

Hi people! Sorry it took so long to update but it had a really big writers block. Any way thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter.

Oh! And I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! (Even though I wish I did!)

Chapter 2 – The Past -

"_Inuyasha!!!" I yelled just as one of Naraku's tentacles pierced through his heart. His now lifeless body fell to the ground with a sickening thug. Tears pricked my eyes threatening to fall as I looked into his now dull gold eyes. I looked away no longer able to handle all the pain, mentally and physically. All of them were dead. Miroku died from all the poison he took in from Naraku's wasps. Sango had killed herself after her brothers and Miroku's deaths, not able to go on without them. Kirara had been chopped up by Kagura's wind blades. And Shippou, my little kit, had been killed by that bitch Kikyou! She had shot an arrow through his shoulder and then stuck her dead hands in his chest and ripped out his heart. _

_"Kukukuku!" Naraku's cold laughter reached my ears. "You're all alone. There is no one left to save you now little miko, so just give up and hand over the jewel shards and maybe I will make your death as painless as possible." Said Naraku as he started to walk towards me. "No!" I shouted as he grabbed my throat. "Then I will just have to kill you and take the shards." He said as I fought to get out of his grasp. He just laughed at my pathetic attempts to escape his grasp then he stabbed his hand through my stomach and twisted, and through me to the ground. I landed with a sickening crack. _

_Blood flowed freely out of my wounded stomach and mouth as pain now surged through every part of my body, making my vision blur and my head spin. He started to reach for the Shikon shards that were around my neck and with my last ounce of miko and spiritual power I had I focused them on purifying him. I grabbed him around the wrist and let my power flow into him purifying him from the inside out, making him suffer as everyone else has suffered because of him and with one final pain filled scream Naraku was gone forever._

_Just as I thought I could rejoin my friends in the after life, a bright light started to admit from the Shikon shards. When the light disappeared the Shikon-no-Tama was once again whole. "We did it. We..." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before a new wave of pain started to come from the starburst scar on my side, the scar that marked where the Shikon-no-Tama was ripped out of me, and spread through out my entire body making my blood feel like it was on fire. I screamed a long blood curling scream before I was engulfed in total and complete darkness. _

I screamed and shot up in my bed. Sweat dripped off my face as the nightmare of what happened years ago played in my mind over and over again. Tears streamed down my face and fell to the floor as black and red gems, for the first time in a year I was crying and I hated it! "Noooo!" I screamed at the dark walls. "I will not cry over what happened so long ago." 'I'm not weak anymore.'I thought.

I looked at the clock on my night stand. It read, one-fifteen a.m. 'Great!' I shouted mentally knowing that after that nightmare, no _memory_, that had suddenly reappeared I would not be getting any more sleep tonight. So I decided to go and train until school started.

**five hours later**

After my training I took a much appreciated bath and got dressed. I wore some black baggy pant that had zippers and pockets all over them, so I was able to hide my two daggers. I also had a tight black tank top that had a silver Chinese dragon on the front. I had my long black hair up in a messy bun and had a silver charm bracelet that had a bow, arrows, and katana on it. _So if I needed any thing besides my daggers I could just take the charm off and the weapon would grow to normal size._ Last but not least I wore a silver Celtic cross with my black tear gem embedded in the center of the cross. The tear gem was from the time I had cried when my friends and first love had died.

I pulled my thoughts away from my bitter past and tried to focus on my lonely future. At least today is the last day of my crappy high school. I thought. No more school, no more homework or tests, no more bitchy teachers, no more clueless bakas and best of all no more asshole boys sticking their noise were it doesn't belong, in _my_ business!

As I walked to "hell high" I noticed a strangely familiar demonic aura. I let my senses both miko and demon spread over the area searching for the strange presence, finding nothing I shook it of as an after affect of my nightmare.

As I turned the corner that would lead to the front of the school I mad sure my emotionless mask was securely in place. Even though it hurt so much on the inside I could not let any of my emotions show through. The one thing I learned when fighting in the Feudal Era was that if you show any emotions it is a sign of weakness. And I promised myself I would never be weak again.

**end of the day**

I walked in to my sixth period class, math, my worst subject. "Hello, students as you now it is your last day of high school, bla bla bla...." Said our very annoying teacher. I would have put an end to this bitch's life when I started this hell hole of a school, but I didn't want to waste my time on a weakling. I mean why do they even have school? Let alone stupid teachers? Everything they say goes in one ear and out the other. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my mother. She, my grandpa and Souta had been brutally murdered three days after I had returned from the Feudal Era. I had inherited the shrine and enough money to pay the debt and bills, but I couldn't live there any longer, I had to get away from all the memories, good and bad. So I sold it and bought an apartment on the other side of town and transferred to this school. I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell that signaled the end of the period.

'Finally!!' I thought as I walked home. 'No more school! I could now sleep in and train all day if I wanted. I would even have time to go to Makai and pick a fight with some demons.' I looked up and realized I was only a couple of blocks away from my apartment. I sped up my pace wanting to go train some more to stay in good shape.

As I turned at the corner that leads to the apartment complex, my guard slipped and I ran into a wall of pure muscle. I stumbled back and would have fallen if the person I ran in to hadn't grabbed a hold of my upper arm. Once I was on my feet I looked up at the person who was still holding my arm, their grip tightened almost painfully. I looked at the hand that was still holding my arm and slowly looked up. Who ever this was, was definitely a guy, but he seemed sort of familiar. He had strong arms, a six pack, wore all black, and had a katana strapped to his waist? I quickly looked up in to his ruby eyes knowing exactly who he was, and who the presence was earlier today. Fear shot through out my entire body and I felt numb as I said the one name I had hoped to never hear or say again. "H-Hiei."

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think it is as good as the first but that's for you to decide. I had a little bit of the final battle in here and a cliffy! Any way I will try to update faster but my school starts on Tuesday so I might not update for a while.

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!

And please no flames!!!


End file.
